The American and The VIXX
by Dissonanita
Summary: A witch 400 years ago cursed 6 boys that we know now as the boy band VIXX. Now an American girl ended up living with them. Will the curse force the boys to hurt another girl?
1. Chapter 1: Curse

A woman came to the door of a mansion. She was an elderly lady she looked to be in her eightieth year of life. Hunched over and dressed in a grey clock. The mansion was to be home to six rich playboys but surely they would be kind to an old woman who was cold.

The woman knocked on the big double doors. The door opened to reveal six very handsome boys dressed in black suits. All had short dark hair and brown eyes.

"Dear sirs please I beg you help this old woman." the lady crocked

"Leave you hag." sneered on of the boys, his hair was kind of curly

The boys slammed the door in the old woman's face. That was their first mistake. The boys turned away from the door to find the old woman in their home.

"Lady how did you get inside?" growled another boy some of his hair was infront of one of his eyes

The old woman removed her cloak. Standing straight her grey hair turned to brown and wavy. Her grey, dull, eyes were now shiny and blue. She was slim, average build. She wore a long silk, black dress. The boys dropped to their knees. Eyes widened, surprised was written all over their faces. The lady now younger once again smiled at the boys before that smile turned evil.

"You denied an old woman, warmth, food and a bed. You pray on girls like they are a piece a meat. So from this day forward they will be a piece of meat. The evil in your hearts will be shown, the girls you bring home will die by your hands. You will have no control over it. You will live a lonely life for I will also give you eternal life. Only when a girl has enter your lives and has shown you the true meaning of caring and love with the curse be broken." said the lady

With that the woman was gone. At first the boys thought it was a joke. Well until they ended up killing a few girls. That was over 400 years ago. Now its 2014, the boys still live in the mansion in the woods but now a days they are known as the Korean boy band VIXX.


	2. Chapter 2: American

I sat in my living room watching my favorite music video by VIXX; Hyde. In the middle of the video my phone started ringing, checking caller ID I noted that it was my boss and I had to answer it. Sighing I paused the video.

"Hello." I said picking up the phone

"Izabella!" Said my high pitched voiced boss, Nicloe Waters.

"You know I hate that name." I sighed

"How about Bella?" She asked giggling

"I hate that more. Why can't you call my Izzy?" I asked

"It's fun to annoy you." She said, I knew she was smiling, I couldn't see it but I knew

"What cha need?" I asked her

"In the middle of one of Korean videos? Which band?" She asked

"VIXX." I said

She laughed. "I should have guessed. Why I am calling is because the conservation in Korea wants a snake expert."

"Where?" I asked hoping my ears weren't lying

"Korea." She said sounding it out. "And of course I told them you were the best and you will be there tomorrow."

"WHAT?" I screamed. "TOMORROW!? KOREA!?"

"That's what I said. And your plane leaves in an hour." She said

I hanged up and began packing not even realizeing I just hanged up on my boss. I was packed and at the airport in thirty minutes. Nicole was there with my ticket in her hand.

"I will forgive you this once for hanging up on me." She said with a stern look

"I am so sorry." I said

She laughed. "It's fine. Have fun."

I ran inside, waiting for my flight number to be called. When it did is when I realized she got me first class. I smiled. I have to get her something. During the whole ride I listened to music and tried to learn Korean. The plane finally landed. I grabbed my things before leaving the airport making sure I had everything. Nicole gave me a piece of paper where my apartment was and the keys. From what we understood the conservation of Korea was paying for it. Works for me. I had money saves up to go to Korea now I can use more for spending money. It wasn't hard to find my apartment. I walked in, putting my luggage on the couch. It was a coozy little one bedroom apartment. Smiling to myself I looked around. It would fit me perfectly. There was a knock at my door.

"Miss Wolf. I am the head of the conservation of Korea. My name is Kim Hyun Sun." Said a male's voice

I opened the door. A man in his late thirties, dressed in a gray suit, black hair cut short.

"Please come in." I said moving out of the way.

"You are a lot younger than I thought. Are you sure they sent me the best?" He said with a smile. "How old are you? Nineteen?"

I wasn't liking him. "Twenty-two."

"You're really cute." He said. "Brown hair in natural waves ocean blue eyes. Slim, average body."

Nope. "Thank you. Did you come here to fail at flirting or was there something else."

"Yes. Tomorrow report to work at 7am sharp." He said before walking out

I think I pissed him off. Good.


	3. Chapter 3: VIXX

div id="story_text" class="story_text" style="margin-bottom: 0; margin-left: 80px; margin-right: 80px; border: 0;"span style="color: #666666; font-family: century gothic,arial,sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Finally after a long day of work and my womanizer boss I could go home. But I did see something weird in my boss's office. There was a snake, a very rare snake. So rare that it was suppose to be a myth. When I asked him he flipped. Sigh./spanbr /br /span style="color: #666666; font-family: century gothic,arial,sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Footsteps were heard behind me. I glanced around to find two big men following me so I quicken my pace only to have two more appear in front of me. Shit./spanbr /br /span style="color: #666666; font-family: century gothic,arial,sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"There was woods right beside me so I ran straight into them. It was dark and I could feel my skin getting scratched by all the branches. I could still hear them following me. I tripped, landing hard on the ground. Looking up I saw this beautiful old mansion. I darted inside./spanbr /br /span style="color: #666666; font-family: century gothic,arial,sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Inside stood six guys. One had red hair...N, one had white hair and it was cut in a point that hanged in front of his nose..Ravi, one had long black hair that brushed his shoulders...Leo, one has curly ish brown hair...Hongbin, one had light brown maybe a dirty blonde it was shorted at the sides...Ken, the last one had short brown hair...Hyuk. I knew them. They were VIXX./spanbr /br /span style="color: #666666; font-family: century gothic,arial,sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""What are you doing here?" Asked N/spanbr /br /span style="color: #666666; font-family: century gothic,arial,sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Your VIXX." I said/spanbr /br /span style="color: #666666; font-family: century gothic,arial,sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Yes." Said Ravi/spanbr /br /span style="color: #666666; font-family: century gothic,arial,sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""What are you doing here?" Asked Leo/spanbr /br /span style="color: #666666; font-family: century gothic,arial,sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""I'm so sorry! I was being chased and saw this place. I didn't think anyone lived here. I am so sorry." I said/spanbr /br /span style="color: #666666; font-family: century gothic,arial,sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Well someone does." Said Ken/spanbr /br /span style="color: #666666; font-family: century gothic,arial,sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""I'm so sorry." I repeated/spanbr /br /span style="color: #666666; font-family: century gothic,arial,sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"We heard gun shots. It was very close./spanbr /br /span style="color: #666666; font-family: century gothic,arial,sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Come out you stupid girl." Called a scratchy voice/spanbr /br /span style="color: #666666; font-family: century gothic,arial,sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""N we can't let her go back out there." Said Hyuk/spanbr /br /span style="color: #666666; font-family: century gothic,arial,sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""She seems to be telling the truth." Said Hongbin/spanbr /br /span style="color: #666666; font-family: century gothic,arial,sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Please don't worry about me." I said about to open the door/spanbr /br /span style="color: #666666; font-family: century gothic,arial,sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Hold it." Said N. "We have a spare bedroom. You may crash here for the night."/spanbr /br /span style="color: #666666; font-family: century gothic,arial,sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"~3rd Person POV~/spanbr /br /span style="color: #666666; font-family: century gothic,arial,sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"After the girl had gone to bed, the boys sat around the dinning table./spanbr /br /span style="color: #666666; font-family: century gothic,arial,sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""N, we can't let her stay here." Said Ken/spanbr /br /span style="color: #666666; font-family: century gothic,arial,sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""She will be in danger." Said Ravi/spanbr /br /span style="color: #666666; font-family: century gothic,arial,sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""I know but she was in danger out there. We just have to stay in control. Tomorrow she will leave." Said N/spanbr /br /span style="color: #666666; font-family: century gothic,arial,sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"They were tired of hurting girls, especially if they were fans./span/div 


	4. Chapter 4: Witch

I woke up the next morning remembering last night. I had met VIXX. I am so not that lucky. Looking around I saw I was not in my room. Removing my covers I was in a T-shirt and shorts, they weren't mine. So maybe last night wasn't a dream and the shirt is really N's and the shorts Ravi's. I got up walking out the door when I heard humming.

Walking down the hall was a woman with long blonde hair and in a white dress. She stopped turning around, looking back at me. She winked and continuing walking so I followed her to another part of the house. But I had lost her when going around a corner when a hand landed on my shoulder. Turning around it was N.

"You aren't allowed in this part of the house." He said

"I'm sorry. Does anyone else live here? A woman?" I asked

"A woman?" A voice said behind me

Turning around I saw Ravi.

"No. No woman lives with us." Said a voice to my left, Leo

"Where are you all coming from?" I asked

"What are you talking about?" Asked Ken who stood next to N

"You keep popping out of nowhere." I stated

"No we don't." Said Hongbin standing next to Leo and Hyuk was next to him

"This woman what did she look like?" asked N

"It must have been my imagination." I said about to walk away when Ravi stopped me

"Please." Asked N

"She was average build with long blonde hair, she was wearing a white dress." I said

The boys eyes widen. Then it dawned on me.

"I never introduce myself! My name is Izabella Wolf but please call me Izzy."

Ken wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "Izzy let's get you breakfast."

The boys lead me downstairs to the dinning room when the TV in the dinning room turned on.

"How?" I asked.

It showed my boss with...

"Oh my god." I gasped. "Those are the men trying to kill me next to my boss!"

"WHAT?!" yelled the boys rushing to me

"I am sorry to announce the death of Izabella Wolf." he started

I didn't hear the rest.

"I knew finding that snake was bad news!" I said

"Snake?" Asked Hyuk

"Yes I found a very rare snake in his office. He freaked out when I said something."

"I guess you will be staying here." Said N taking out his phone. "I'll have someone pick up your stuff. Where apartment?"

I gave him the address. "You don't have to."

"We don't mind." Said Ravi

"Thank you so much." I said noticing the boys sharing a look

"Do you have a library by chance?" I asked

"We do but after breakfast." said Ken

After breakfast the boys showed me the library before leaving me in this heaven of books. There was books everywhere! I heard a giggle. Looking around I saw no one, I even poked my head out of the open door. Going back inside the door slammed behind me, rushing back to it I found out that I couldn't open it. Shit.

"They are going to kill you. They are cursed and I wish them to stay like that. You have the power to break it but I won't let you." Said a woman's voice  
"HELP!" I screamed. "N! RAVI! LEO! KEN! HONGBIN! HYUK!"

"IZZY!" I heard them on the other side.

"Shit! The door won't open!" It sounded like Ravi

Books started flying off the shelves. The cases started falling, the woman could be heard laughing. What was happening?


End file.
